Capsized
by Girl with a Flower Crown
Summary: "'Aw, come on, Death Boy,' Will grinned, releasing Nico's poor squished hand. 'Everybody needs a hug sometimes' And with no more warning than that, Will lunged at the wisp of a boy sitting across from him." Set during the Hidden Oracle. Solangelo oneshot.


**AN: So, I was reading the first book in the 'Trials of Apollo' series, when I came across the opportunity to write my first solangelo fanfiction (and my first PJO Fanfiction), which I did happily. It's set just before that huge statue of Nero or whoever attacked, just before Apollo saw them "floundering around in the lake". Also, I would just like to ask: does anyone else ship Apaollo, of am I the only one? Ah, never mind, I'm probably the only one haha.**

 **See you at the end!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I am female, and therefore not Rick Riordan.**

oOo

"I'm worried about Apollo," Will Solace announced for the _millionth_ time.

Nico di Angelo rolled his eyes. It was him who had suggested a nice, worry-free canoe ride on the lake, to calm his boyfriend down. Needless to say, it wasn't working.

Will's Dad, Apollo, had turned mortal after the battle against Gaea, and was in Camp Half-Blood's forest at that moment, rescuing his twelve year-old master, Meg McCaffrey, from... well, come to think of it, Nico didn't actually know.

"How about we ignore everything else - for the moment - and just concentrate on this boat ride," Nico suggested. The fourteen year-old son of Hades leaned back on his bench and tried for a small smile. Smiles often seemed foreign to Nico, but they seemed to come more easily when he was around Will. Glimpses of Nico's white teeth glistened as he tried feebly to force the corners of her mouth upward into a grin. His long, shaggy black hair fell across his ghostly pale forehead and into his dark, mournful eyes.

Will bit his lip nervously. "I just...well, Apollo has never been a _good_ father or an _attentive_ father, but he's always been _there._ Now... I'm worried that he won't be anymore."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Apollo is...capable," he fibbed. "He'll be fine."

Will looked down at Nico, his sky-blue eyes sparkling with trust. "Thanks," the fifteen year-old son of Apollo muttered, out stretching a tanned arm and lacing Nico's cold, pale fingers through his own.

Nico winced and half-heartedly tried to pull away from Will's iron-like grip, to no avail. "Let _go,_ Solace," the Italian protested. "You know that I don't like to be touched!"

The last comment was somewhat of a lie, as Nico had gotten more used to human touch in the past couple months and after being with Will, but touching still wasn't Nico's favourite thing. Okay, understatement, he hated it if he was surprised by it. And Will loved to surprise him.

The corners of Will's mouth tilted upward and his eyes crinkled around the edges. "Aw, come on, Death Boy!" Will grinned, releasing Nico's poor squished hand. "Everybody needs a hug sometimes!" And with no more warning that that, Will lunged at the wisp of a boy sitting across from him.

Nico squeaked in terror and scrambled away from Will's outstretched arms. Unfortunately for him, there's not really anywhere to go if you're trying to hide on a canoe and don't like water very much, and soon Will had his arms around Nico's torso, planting sloppy kisses on his forehead.

"Hugs are even worse than what you were doing before!" Nico grumbled, his face squashed against Will's chest. "And don't call me _Death Boy_."

Will smiled and shook his head. "Hugs are amazing!" He argued.

Nico rolled his eyes again. He noted that he repeated that action a lot around Will. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he was interrupted by the earth shaking and the canoe capsizing, spitting both himself and Will out into the lake.

Nico floundered back up to the surface (he could _swim,_ he just didn't like to), locking eyes with Will, who was already up there, treading water. Will pointed to a Celestial bronze giant attacking the Camp and Nico's jaw hardened. "Let's go!" Will ordered.

Nico nodded silently and they both started swimming towards the shore, ready to help their friends.

oOo

 **Hello! Did you enjoy reading this story? I sure enjoyed writing it, although I wasn't sure where to leave off. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **\- Girl with a Flower Crown xx**


End file.
